


Somebody to Love

by jim_mercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Homosexuals, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jim_mercury/pseuds/jim_mercury
Summary: The exact moment that Freddie realized he loved the gardener..





	Somebody to Love

Freddie stood at the kitchen counter, absentmindedly stirring a spoon in the teacup that sat before him. The day was slow, a rarity for him, yet one he cherished. He sometimes wished all of his days could be like this one, but he knew that he would grow tired of it. He knew that he would want the thrill of the stage, or the familiarity of the recording studio. He simply needed music in his life, much like he needed oxygen or air. Or Jim.  
Freddie could feel the smile creep to his lips. Here he was again, thoughts of Jim creeping into his mind at unexpected times. Especially now that his boyfriend was living AND working here. He got to see him all the time, and it couldn't make him any happier.  
It was really confusing to Freddie. No one had ever had such an impact on him. Just seeing the other man, or hearing him on the phone set Freddie's heart into a craze. He just couldn't keep his beat when Jim was around.  
He moved slowly to the kitchen window, teacup wrapped securely in both of his hands as he peered out. Maybe he could see Jim from here, working away in the garden.  
And there he was, kneeling down in a patch of freesias, probably pulling weeds or tending them by some sort or another. Another soft smile crept onto Freddie's lips. While he had never made a fuss about them, Jim just seemed to know how those flowers were his favorite. Jim seemed to just know everything. How to hold him, what to say, which side of the bed Freddie preferred, everything. It sometime scared him having someone this wonderfully perfect. What if he lost him? What if Jim decided this hot-headed rock-star wasn't what he had in mind?  
He took a sip from his cup, drowning out the thoughts willingly. Not now, not this early did he want to think about it. He moved to the sink, having finished his tea, and washed out the small cup. All those tabloids that said he never washed a single dish of his own was bullshit and he gave a silent "fuck you" to all the reporters. He went to reach for the hand towel, leaning precariously over the sink, teacup in the other hand, when a sharp meow and a set of paws jumping up onto the counter made him jump, dropping the glass onto the floor.  
"Goliath!" He snapped, eyes wide in shock and regaining his composure from the stupid little stare. "Bad kitty! You made me drop the cup!" He huffed at the shattered mess on the floor, scooping up the cat (because despite his rage he would never let down the guilt if Goliath were to get cut or hurt from the broken porcelain) and setting him outside of the kitchen. "Fucking fantastic."  
He knelt down by the shattered cup and began to pick up the tiny pieces. He hadn't heard Jim walk in through the door, or when he entered the kitchen.  
"What happened here?" Came the man's voice, and Freddie gave another sharp jump, cursing as he almost dropped the shard he was holding.  
"Christ! Is everyone out to scare me today?" He muttered, but glanced up at the Irishman. "Hello, my dear! Goliath got a good one on me and I dropped my saucer." He was kind of embarrassed but oh well.  
Jim knelt down besides him, and Freddie was reminded of how well built Jim was. His muscles, his frame.. He shook the thoughts away. Geeze! Not now.  
"Freddie, go sit down, I'll take care of this." The other murmured, easily picking the pieces up as he was still wearing his gardening gloves. "Don't want you to get cut now, do we?"  
Freddie was reluctant, but knew that when Jim made up his mind, he made up his mind. He stood up and leaned against the counter.  
Jim quickly discarded the pieces in the trash, and Freddie took the opportunity to sneak up behind him and snake his arms around the others waist, resting his cheek on his back. "How was your day, darling?"  
Jim rested his arms on top of the others, settling into the singer's comfortable and warm embrace. "Fine. The freesias were starting to wilt but I think I fixed the issue." There was a comfortable lapse in the conversation before Jim turned to face the other. "What about your day?"  
Freddie stared into the others soft eyes. They reminded him of puppy dog eyes, soft and warm and friendly. "Good. I missed you though, dearest." And he had. He really truly had.  
Jim gave off a soft chuckle and, taking Freddie's chin between his fingers, planted a soft, lingering kiss to the others forehead.  
Freddie froze. He wasn't sure why, but the simple kiss made him lose his track of thought. He loved him. He loved Jim. He had always loved Jim. The feeling was so overwhelming that tears began to prick at his eyes, and he quickly had to wipe them away before he made a spectacle of himself.  
Jim frowned, pulling away slightly, "Is something wrong Freddie?" He asked, voice low and soothing, concerned.  
Freddie quickly buried his head into the others chest, face burning at the raw emotions he was suddenly feeling. "N-Nothing, my dearest.. Just.. Thank you for taking care of the freesias."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! (: if you have any requests or wanna be friends my tumblr is @jim-mercury !  
> toodaloo loves!  
> \- evan


End file.
